Offspring of Weasels and Dragons
by Harper Granger-Weasley
Summary: Unrelated Rose/Scorpius drabbles that vary in length, though they should never be the length of typical one-shots...
1. Labels

**Alrighty... this is gonna be my little Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy drabble spot. So any little drabbles (related or unrelated to each other btw) I happen to think of get updated here. Yes. Just so you know :)**

**Without further ado... the first chapter of 'Offspring of Weasels and Dragons' **

* * *

><p>It was apparent right away, of course, that they were supposed to be bitter rivals. As soon as their names had been called for Sorting, the entire Hall began to whisper and mutter.<p>

_Weasley, Rose._

_Malfoy, Scorpius._

Their fathers despised each other, and everyone had heard how Mr. Malfoy treated Mrs. Granger-Weasley in school. But seriously, did they have to label Scorpius and Rose before they'd even met?

_Weasley, Rose._

_Malfoy, Scorpius._

Without fail, the entire school was set abuzz when it was announced that _Rose Weasley _and _Scorpius Malfoy _were in the same House. Then, weeks later, astonishment set in once people realized that the two of them had actually become _friends_.

_Weasley, Rose._

_Malfoy, Scorpius._

Five years later, after acceptance of a Weasley and Malfoy even surviving in the same _room _without blowing each other up, Hogwarts was once again rocked by scandalous news. _Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were dating_.

Not Weasley, Rose.

Not Malfoy, Scorpius.

Just Rose. Just Scorpius.

Because that's all they'd ever wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Review!<strong>


	2. Defying Expectations

**More Rose/Scorpius. I always had a feeling Rose loved challenges, and ticking her dad off, so this popped into my head!**

* * *

><p>Rose had always been… well, her family called her rebellious, but really, she saw it as defying expectations.<p>

Raising the bar.

Accepting challenges.

Rose remembered when she was little, and had worked endless hours to prove to her cousins James and Fred that she too could be a Beater.

"A scrawny girl like you? Never!"

But it had worked out in Rose's favor in the end.

That's why when her Da had _explicitly _forbidden her from associating with 'that son of a ferret', Rose eagerly accepted the greatest challenge of her life.

After all, what was more rebellious, expectation defying, bar-raising and challenging than becoming Scorpius Malfoy's best friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**A plate of cyber cookies to the first five who do! **

**Even though they aren't real... they should be a good incentive, right? Right? *sighs***


	3. Merlin Forbid!

**A tiny little thing, inspired by a prompt given to me by siriusgirlstar. Nothing really, but I hope you sort of enjoyed it :)**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these, so I'll say it now. This is NOT mine, except for Eva Finnegan... unless there actually is one, in which case I apologize.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Merlin forbid the great <em>Rose Weasley <em>be wrong!"

"Shove it, Malfoy! Just because I get O's in everything-"

Albus shared an exasperated look with their friend, Eva Finnegan, as Rose and Scorpius continued to argue over some stupid thing, like they did every day.

"D'you think they'll ever realize how much they actually like each other?" Eva muttered. Albus was about to reply when Scorpius grabbed Rose's shoulders and silenced her with a kiss.

When neither of them pulled away, Albus grinned. "I'd say now."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review (even though it's just a tiny little baby of a drabble :)<strong>


	4. Veritas vos Liberat

**Funny how much inspiration one can get from the rain... **

**I was at my brother's ball game (last one, unfortunately cause they didn't make the playoffs) and spent the dreary time writing little drabbles :)**

**Disclaimer: Dun own. Buzz off. **

* * *

><p>Rose shivered in the pouring rain, staring up at the imposing manor for the last time.<p>

_Veritas vos Liberat_. The truth will set you free. And it had. Rose knew she'd never forgive Malfoy and her cousin. Or forget the sight of the two of them…

Lysander Scamander's place looked pretty good right about now. Throwing her engagement ring on the muddy ground with disgust, Rose Apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I'll update another in a moment, dun worry!<strong>


	5. Muggle Monty

**Voila! Another Weasels and Dragons! I'm on a roll! *prances around***

**Well... this is to satisfy you until Wednesday, or so (high school exams and studying *cringes) and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Monty Python forever!**

**Disclaimer: Geez... you think I'd be on this if I owned anything but Eva?**

* * *

><p>Exchanging a surprised look with Eva, Rose peered at the exam results in her hand. "Ten O.? I didn't expect this-"<p>

"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inclination!" yelled Scorpius and Albus as they burst through the door of Rose's bedroom, clad in maroon robes and brandishing sticks of celery. Eva shrieked and fell to the floor.

"It's the Spanish _Inquisition_, geniuses," snorted Rose as she helped her friend off of the floor. "Honestly, you've got to stop watching Muggle television."

"But it's so entertaining!" whined Scorpius. Rose shook her head slowly.

"Alright. Since you like Monty Python so much, I can quote another sketch."

The Ravenclaw slowly picked up her wand, and Eva watched gleefully as the boys gulped.

"It's not pining, it's passed on. This parrot is no more. It has ceased to be. It's expired and gone to meet its maker. This is a late parrot. It's a stiff. Bereft of life, it rests in peace. It's rung down the curtain and joined the choir invisible. This is an ex-parrot."

Rose grinned in a way scarily reminiscent of her uncle George. "Guess who's the parrot?"

At that, Scorpius and Albus gave identical screams of terror, dashing out of the room as if the devil were on their tail, leaving behind two hysterical girls, rolling around the floor laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, this was scenes from a few Monty Python episodes. Anything you recognized wasn't mine then. Review!<strong>


End file.
